No Such Thing as A Simple Trip to Henseys
by mimsiechan
Summary: A thief, two mages, and an experienced fighter to guide them. The adventure of a party that...well, isn't your average party. Especially when the thief starts to yell, the fighter gets distracted, and one of the mages gets you lost. Again. EDIT:Oneshot.


No Such Thing as a Simple Trip to Henseys

A/N: This is the party I travel with most of time on Maple Story. Names have been changed/shortened to protect identities. I'm not sure if I should continue this, so reviews are appriciated. Also, I haven't been playing Maple Story for very long, so feel free to fill me in!

---------------------

This is the story of a thief, two mages, and a fighter.

"Aww, darn! I knew we shouldn't have let Em lead the way."

An irritated thief who threw stars hard, two sister mages, one of which got killed and lost easily, and—

"Ooooh! Look! A _bunny_!"

—a fighter who was better suited as something else, although her party had yet to figure out what as.

"How do you get lost on the way to HENSEYS from LITH HARBOR?" the thief yelled, stabbing her claw into a tree, and wincing.

"Chill, Mi. We can always use a return scroll." The younger mage carefully studied the Victoria Island map, frowning.

"Ok, so we were in Lith…then we went east…and now we're somewhere _near_ Henseys." She finished.

"Oh, that helps oh so much." Mi snorted.

"Bunny says we should keep going." The fighter interjected, waving her giant Zurd around.

"Oy, watch where you swing that thing. I say we use the return scrolls." Kwi replied, dodging the giant sword.

"I still say we should've never given Em the map in the first place."

"Chill, Mi!"

Mi was the one who got loudest, fought hardest, and ran out of Kumbi fastest. She'd fight green mushrooms, throwing them using Lucky Seven, and not responding when she ran out of magic, and when Bunny had to step in to finish the monster off. Her black hair cut short (with one Kumbi that had gone astray one day, when she had been mad), and red eyes narrowed and flashing, she was quick to judge, ran out of patience easily, her pride was easily bruised, and she screamed loudly. But yet, still managed to lead the group when Bunny was busy chasing bunnies, and pick up the mesos the others forgot.

Bunny, despite being a great warrior, was easily distracted. Very easily distracted. She'd run off in a middle of a fight with a Axe Stump to examine the bunny that had just fallen out of it's hole, leaving Mi to finish the stump off and give Bunny that irritated thief look. But Bunny was also the one who'd protect Kwi and Em, the weakest of the four, by stepping in when they were exhausted. She was the one who'd buy them potions and return scrolls, despite the growing cost of keeping the two in stock. Her bright black eyes lit up her face; her neatly (in contrast to Mi's) cut black hair pushed back. Mi might yell and scream and boss the others, but in reality, Bunny was the real leader.

Kwi was the one who pretended it didn't matter. A mage who didn't know what she wanted to be. Kwi was the one who laughed everything off, who magiked everything better. Most of the party's adventures were due to her and her sister's fights, almost always resulting with Mi going with Em in her direction, and Ki and Bunny going in another. Mi surprisingly tended to stay out of these arguments. Despite going with Bunny, however, Kwi and Mi were better friends, staying up all night at camp, discussing softly about future jobs and weighing the possibilities.

Em was the youngest of the four, the most likely to die or run out of things at any moment. For this reason, Mi was protective of her. Kwi didn't seem to notice her sister at all, but when she did, it was only to point something out, whether it be good or bad. The two sisters were opposites, Em already knowing she was going to be an ice and lightning mage when she advanced. She was a bit more promising than Kwi, but despite all their arguing and fighting, never rubbed this in, or even mentioned it.

Somehow, the four worked as an ok party. Maybe even a good party. Maybe…

"We're in _Kerning._" Mi groaned, head in her hands.

"Oh, goodie, now we can take the cab!" Kwi replied.

"I'm broke." Mi mumbled.

"But you're a thief."

"A broke thief."

"Let's take the cab!"

"Are you that insistent on dying by throwing stars?"

Maybe the four should work on their differences before attempting to set off.

"I'll lend you the mesos, Mi. Now get in the cab." Em interrupted.

"But—"

"Get in the cab."

Maybe they've worked them all out.


End file.
